1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dolly means for supporting and maneuvering a motorcycle and more particularly pertains to a new motorcycle maneuvering apparatus for moving a motorcycle about in a cramped location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a dolly means for supporting and maneuvering a motorcycle is known in the prior art. More specifically, a dolly means for supporting and maneuvering a motorcycle heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,647; U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,299; U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,461; U.S. Pat. No. 1,532,728; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,155; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,923.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new motorcycle maneuvering apparatus. The inventive device includes a front dolly member having wheels, a pair of frame sections mounted thereupon, a pair of cross members secured to the frame sections, and a pair of tire support member threaded upon the cross members, and further includes a middle dolly member having wheels, a platform mounted thereupon, and a pair of adjustable kickstand retaining members, and also includes a rear dolly member having wheels, a pair of frame sections mounted thereupon, a pair of cross members secured to the frame sections, and a pair of tire support member threaded upon the cross members, and in addition includes a ramp member having a pair of arm members for removably mounting to the front and rear dolly members to load the tires thereupon.
In these respects, the motorcycle maneuvering apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of moving a motorcycle about in a cramped location.